Electric power generation (EPG) arrangements, such as generator sets for example, typically include a generator that is electrically connected to a breaker circuit. To accommodate varying customer needs, EPG arrangements have been customizable to provide either a rear-mounted breaker circuit or a side-mounted breaker circuit. As a result, different power transmission cabling arrangements were required for each breaker circuit mounting location. Dedicated drop-over generator enclosures or long cabling trunk runs have been used to accommodate the various cabling arrangement. Accordingly, providing the customer with multiple options for the location of the breaker circuit relative to the generator was costly and complicated.
In addition, customization of EPG arrangements can also include offering generators from various manufacturers or having various capacities. Generators can vary in length depending on the manufacturer or capacity. Consequently, these different generator lengths require still additional cabling arrangements, thus further increasing the cost and complexity of providing the customer multiple configuration options.
In some cases, the breaker circuit has been mounted on the generator housing itself to avoid problems of providing cabling from the generator to the breaker circuit. However, this arrangement is believed to be undesirable for EPG arrangements using acoustic, noise-attenuating enclosures. The arrangement is undesirable because airflow in such enclosures can be critical and control circuit panels, which are desirably accessible from outside of the enclosure must generally be placed nearby the breaker circuit, which is inside the enclosure, thus limiting flexibility for airflow paths.
This disclosure is directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems identified above.